Uang Receh
by daffodila
Summary: Di kala cinta melanda, benda sesepele uang receh pun bisa membuat hati berbunga-bunga. AU. Ficlet. Fluff?


Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

All standard warnings applied

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Dari balik kaca jendela yang menjulang tinggi di sebelah kiriku, dapat kupastikan bahwa semburat jingga dari matahari senja mulai menipis. Samar-samar kegelapan mulai menyusup memenuhi kodrat waktu yang terus berputar. Cahaya-cahaya lampu yang mulai menyala secara beriringan sedikit menghalau kegelapan yang ada. Intensitas cahaya bulan yang belum terlalu kentara teredam karenanya.

Di pergantian waktu antara senja dan malam ini, aku masih berkutat dengan alat tulis di dalam ruang OSIS, menekuni tugasku sebagai seorang notulis di dalam sebuah rapat. Aku mendengarkan secara terperinci setiap kata yang ketua ucapkan, pun yang anggota lain lontarkan. Kucatat dengan sigap segala hal penting yang tertangkap di indera pendengaranku. Sesekali mataku melirik jam yang bertengger di dinding tepat di hadapanku. Menyandang jabatan sekretaris utama di OSIS, pulang malam bukanlah hal yang asing lagi buatku.

Menangkap sebuah pergerakan di balik jendela di samping kiriku, sontak mataku melirik ke sana. Para anggota ekstrakurikuler basket sudah membubarkan diri dari latihannya. Dari luar sana beberapa orang menatap penasaran ke arah ruangan di balik jendela ini. Sepertinya, setelah mendapati isi ruangan hanyalah kami, mereka langsung mengerti.

Tak kusangka, ketua segera menarik kesimpulan rapat dan langsung kucatat cepat-cepat. Setelah kesimpulan sudah tersampaikan dan tercatat, ketua menutup rapat yang kami jalani selama sekitar 2-3 jam. Aku mendesah lega karena bisa segera pulang dan mandi. Meskipun menikmati kehidupan berorganisasi, tetap tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa tubuhku terkadang lelah menjalaninya. Jujur saja, otot-otot di leherku rasanya sudah tegang. Pegal sekali! Menyadari keadaanku yang sudah lelah, aku mengemasi barang-barangku dengan sigap lalu pergi keluar ruangan bersama yang lainnya.

Satu hal yang menjadi kendala terbesarku: tidak ada satu anggota OSIS pun yang menempuh jalan pulang yang sama denganku. Terkadang aku merasa takut harus pulang sendirian menggunakan transportasi umum. Apalagi kebiasaan burukku yang sering tertidur di perjalanan pulang karena kelelahan, aku sangat membutuhkan teman, setidaknya untuk bertukar suara agar membuatku tetap terjaga.

Aku menghela napas berat setelah memandangi panorama yang semakin kelam. Cahaya hitamnya seakan menusuk tengkukku hingga membuat rambut-rambut di sana meremang. Segera aku putuskan untuk berjalan cepat menuju halte bus terdekat. Kuabaikan suara derap langkah lain yang menggema di belakangku, aku harus segera pulang.

"Sakura," suara berat yang kuyakini milik seorang laki-laki yang sangat kukenal membuatku menghentikan langkah. Aku menolehkan kepala dengan ragu. Benar saja, itu suara Sasuke. Aku baru ingat bahwa ia adalah anggota ekstrakurikuler basket yang baru saja selesai latihan beberapa waktu sebelum rapat OSIS selesai. Pakaian latihan basket sudah tergantikan dengan seragam sekolah. Dari cahaya yang temaram, aku bisa menangkap tetes-tetes air yang berjatuhan dari ujung rambutnya. Ah, baru selesai mandi rupanya.

Jantungku berdegup semakin kencang seiring dengan jarak yang semakin menipis di antara aku dan dirinya. Bibirku berkedut memaksa menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang mati-matian kutahan setiap kali aku berhadapan dengannya. Sementara aku merasa seperti banyak kupu-kupu bertebaran di dalam perutku setiap kali aku mendengar suaranya mengalun menyebut namaku. Ah, jatuh cinta memang seindah dan sesulit ini.

"Belum pulang?" tanyanya kalem. Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali memastikan bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Laki-laki dingin yang secara diam-diam kutuliskan namanya di hatiku memancarkan sebuah perhatian tipis padaku!

"Aa. Baru selesai rapat OSIS," kataku. Diam-diam aku mengutuk bibir cerewetku karena mengatakan hal yang Sasuke mungkin tak ingin tahu. Kesannya, jadi curhat colongan. Huh!

"Ini sudah malam," ia terdiam sejenak sembari menatap langit yang terhampar luas, "kau akan ke halte bus, 'kan?" Mata hitam penuh ketegasan miliknya masih belum terlepas dari langit, sama sekali tidak membalas tatapan mataku padanya. Kurasa ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar ia berkata sebanyak itu padaku. Suaranya masih setenang saat hanya bergumam satu atau dua patah kata yang tak sengaja kudengar saat berbicara dengan orang lain.

"Iya."

"Ayo."

Seperti disengat listrik, tubuhku membeku mendengar kata persuasif darinya. Aku mengikuti langkahnya dan memutuskan untuk berjalan satu langkah di belakangnya. Aku tak akan mungkin sanggup menghadapi kecanggungan yang pasti akan mendera jika aku berjalan beriringan dengannya. Dan sepertinya Sasuke pun tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Setibanya di halte, kami sama-sama diam. Dan kedatangan sebuah bus memutus keheningan di antara kami. Aku segera menaiki bus, diikuti dengannya. Bus ini cukup sarat akan penumpang, aku dan Sasuke sama-sama tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk. Meskipun keheningan tetap menyelimuti kami, aku tetap bersyukur. Karena adanya Sasuke di dekatku akan membuat jantungku berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya, sehingga kemungkinan aku tiba-tiba mengantuk hanyalah sekitar satu persen.

"Sakura, kau punya uang receh?" tanyanya memecah keheningan di antara kami. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku bingung. Segera aku merogoh saku seragamku dan tasku. Aku tidak menemukan keberadaan uang receh di sana.

"Tidak, Sasuke-_kun. _Kenapa?"

Kulihat ia merogoh sakunya lalu mengeluarkan beberapa uang receh. Aku semakin bingung karenanya. Kupikir ia bertanya seperti itu karena mau menukarkan uangnya dengan uangku, tapi sepertinya aku salah.

"Di halte selanjutnya, aku akan turun," suaranya menggantung di udara. Aku terdiam menunggu terusan dari kata-kata yang sepertinya belum selesai. "Jika nanti ada pengemis dan pengamen yang gelagatnya mengganggumu, berikan uang receh ini agar mereka segera pergi."

Nyaris aku membuka mulutku lebar selebar-lebarnya. Namun kutahan untuk menjaga _image _di depan Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak usah, Sasuke-_kun_." Astaga! Tidak, tidak. Jantung, kumohon tenanglah. Aku tak ingin suara degupanmu terdengar hingga ke telinga Sasuke.

"Tak apa. Lagipula bus sudah semakin lengang. Bahaya untuk gadis sepertimu." Aku tertegun mendengarnya. Demi apa pun, katakan bahwa ini mimpi! Kumohon, seseorang bangunkan aku!

Dan sentuhan tangannya pada tanganku yang menuntut memberikan uang receh itu membuatku tersadar bahwa ini bukan mimpi. "Aku duluan!" kemudian ia berjalan mendekati pintu bus dan keluar setelah pintunya terbuka.

Aku mengangguk kaku. Otakku masih sulit mencerna semua bentuk perhatian kecilnya. "Te-terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_," ucapku tak peduli ia mendengar atau tidak.

Baru kusadari bahwa jatuh cinta membuat segalanya lebih bermakna. Bahkan hanya karena uang receh pun, hatiku sudah berbunga-bunga.

.

.

FIN

.

.

A/n:

Huweee ini gaje banget, ya? Maaf maaf. Ntah kenapa kepengen nulis ficlet gaje ginian wkwkwk

Judulnya capruk banget ya. Iya, ngaku kok ngaku wkwk

Ngga tau deh di Jepang ada pengamen atau pengemis yang bikin takut apa ngga. Namanya juga fanfict. Mohon dimaklumi segala sudut yang dipaksa di fict ini hehe :'D

Ada yang mau memberi kesan, kritik, saran, atau konkrit? Silakan, ditunggu di kotak review:D

Flame? No comment deh wkwk

Terima kasih bagi yang mau-maunya membaca fic gaje begini :''D

Last but not least, mind to review? :)


End file.
